


Anything For Her.

by sugarcube_doom



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Sgt. James Barnes, bucky/female character
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcube_doom/pseuds/sugarcube_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is //not// a fem!Steve story. Kalya is a character slightly based off of skinny Steve, but she has no relation or knowledge of him. Just a precursor warning, Steve will be in the story later on, but he will not be skinny!Steve. He will be mentioned, but he will already be Captain America when he comes in. </p><p>-Love and rockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Her.

Her name is Kalya Mao, but she isn't Japanese. Her parents have her that name because it was extraordinary; just like her. In truth, they wanted to give her a name that was strong to give her hope, strength, and courage. She's very ill with a long list of ailments, but for someone so small (nearing 5'2" and seeming to weigh no more than 95 pounds), she seems so strong. Her parents chose a Japanese name because at the time of the pregnancy, they were in Japan looking for ancient artifacts when they were given the news of their second child's condition and fate. Despite her petite size and all her ailments, she was beautiful. She was ´´extraordinary.´´

He tossed his towel to the small pile of dirty clothes on the floor to the left as he walked into her room, flexing his muscles as he did. He was clad in dark gray pants and a belt. No need for a shirt when her parents aren't home. He smiled at the sight of her. She rested on her stomach with her sketchbook on her pillows as she drew again. She was in a green, striped long sleeve with a collar and green army pants. She had short, freshly bleached hair that was soft and smooth to the touch with a black hair band topping it off. Her small, delicate feet were hidden by white socks as her legs rested on the mattress. 

He kneeled down onto the bed and lifted the bottom of her shirt, sliding his fingers against her skin, feeling every indent and thin muscle under her skin. He pressed his lips to the small of her back and closed his eyes. Now that he was clean and oil-free. Between the autoshop and the shipyard, his job was to be by her side and to be ´´her´´ James Buchanan Barnes. He opened his eyes and zoomed in his vision in over her shoulder to see his grandparents as her weekly muse. 'All clean.' He said, collapsing on the bed next to her. She didn't say anything, just kept drawing. When she was sucked in, she was sucked in. 

'There.' She said, adding one last shaded smudge to the bottom of the drawing. He smiled at how proud of herself she was. 'How was school, shortcake?' He asked, propping himself up on his right elbow. 'Same as always..how was work?' She asked, sitting up on her knees. 'Part of the port bow was dropped this morning, so I had to work all morning at the shipyard. Autoshop was closed today, anyway.' He said, looking at her. 'Oh my god! Did anyone get hurt? Are you okay?' She worried, looking at him. 'Doll, I'm fine. It happened before I even got there. I'm working on the stern, anyways. That's like eighty feet away. Sun wasn't even up yet.' He said as he rubbed her back. She nodded and smiled a little before she went back to her drawings.

'Who did it this time..' He sighed softly, looking to the picture that looked water-boarded. 'Skipper. I swear he has a vendetta against us whom haven't been held back three times.' She huffed, ripping out the page that had been ruined, crumpling it up and leaned over James to put it in the small trash bin. 'Nah, he was always like that when I was still there. Real jerk. Look, let me do something. He shouldn't treat a lady like this. Especially one that has talent.' He winked. 

She giggled and turned the page. 'I don't like how he hurts my art. It takes a lot if time to get it right and..and he just ruins it.' She sighed. To say it hurt her feelings was a colossal understatement.

'Hey..I need a muse for my project in art class. Wanna help?' She asked, shaking her head as looked at him. He smiled and tilted his head. 'Are you gonna draw me like one of those French girls?' She closed her eyes and covered her face with her small hands. ' _No_. Just you. Being you.' She finally said as she rolled her eyes at him. 'Just let me know and I'll be a muse.' He chuckled. She smiled and closed the sketchbook. 'Come on. Let's go get some flowers for your mom. That shop she likes just got new magnolias this morning.' He said, sitting up. He grabbed the light blue dress shirt from the end of the bed and they were off. 'When do you have to turn it in?' He asked when they got in the flower shop. 'Next Thursday.'

He  nodded and grabbed a bouquet of magnolias, giving the ten cents to pah for it. 'Hoe about tomorrow night when I get off? I'm staying the night anyways.' He clipped the stems so the flowers would fit in the vase. 'Okay.' She said, plopping onto the couch next to him. 'Think we can go out tonight? It's been a while.' He said, putting an arm over her shoulders. 

'Gee, I dunno..ever since Yancy went off the deep end mom and dad don't want me out late like we usually do.' She said, shrugging. 'Maybe these will help our cause.' He pointed to the magnolias. She giggled and pushed into his side. The front door opened and her parents smiled at them. 'Sweetheart, guess what we found in the vase from 1509.' Her mother said as she closed the front door after her father entered the home. 'We found the lost centerpiece jewel of the crown! It was hidden from any tomb raiders by the Hindi monks!' She said with a broad smile. 'I honestly have no ides what you're talking about, but that's awesome.' Kalya blinked. Her mom rolled her eyes and smiled.

'I insisted we go out to celebrate. James! Would you mind joining us?' Her dad asked, taking off his hat. James and Kalya looked at each other and back at her dad. 'Uhm, sure. If it's alright with you.' He said. 'Oh, I insist you come! You're part of the family now, besides I heard about the port bow accident. Thank god no one was hurt. Take a load off. You two haven't one out for Thursday night in a long time, either. It's on us, son.' Her dad smiled and felt accomplished when James agreed.

'Sweetie, I got you a little something at the dress shop. Come on.' Her mom said, pulling her up and took her up to her room. 'Now, I know you hate dresses, but I found this and it's perfect for you.' She pulled out a red shirt that was tight around the chest (not like she had anything there, anyway) and a little like a tutu around the midsection. It felt nice and airy as she moved around, her mom adjusting the straps and smiled as Kalya looked it over. 

'These go with it.' She handed her a black cardigan on top of black, tight pants (apparently new in fashion called 'jeans'), and red ballet flats. 'Am I cute yet?' Kalya asked as she pulled the cardigan sleeves down a little just over her elbows. 'You're beautiful and more.' Her mom said, stroking her cheek. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story in 2012 when feels for Bucky popped up and had to write this down! Hope you like it, and I hope to hear from you and your thoughts.


End file.
